HYBRID
by The life is a dream
Summary: ¬¬ que mala soy con los títulos..no es humano y tampoco animal, entonces a que lugar pertenece en realidad y lo más importante pondrán comprenderlo?..¬¬ OK apesto con los summarys, solo digo es YAOI,KxR..dejen reviews please TT.TT....2 capi up! n0n
1. La Bestia……Un Gatito?

HYBRID

By: The life is a Dream

´………´ Pensamientos

"……" Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

HOLAAAAAAA n0n y como la gripe…..en época de resfriados, volví a infectarlos con mi presencia (¬¬U eso fue estúpido)……bueno este fic estaba rondando mi cabecita, desde hace muuuuuuuchooooo tiempo, pero siempre que quería escribirlo, no sabia como comenzar n-nUU, me costo mucho, la idea la tenia desde la clases de bachiller (O.O cuanto tiempo…..ósea desde los años 1600 XD…..¬¬ perdón otro comentario estúpido, u.ú es que no he dormido mucho), bueno la pareja, haber adivinen n-n (a quienes lo hagan, le doy galleta XDDD); la verdad no se si haya lemmon, pero si hay peticiones intentare hacerlo……Bueno, les pregunto han visto, sangre, vampiros, ángeles caídos, a Rei y a Kai juntos, a Tayson hecho cerdo XD (ay! bueno eso si XDD)?...NOOOOOOOOOO, verdad, eso se debe a que ni beyblade, ni los personajes son míos, sino de Aoki Takao (¬¬) y este fic es hecho sin animo de lucro Bla, bla, bla……..AL FIC XO…..XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1

La Bestia……Un Gatito?

El repiqueteo constante de las maquinas retumbaban por todo el lugar, el cual estaba acompañado de los constantes cuchicheos de el personal, que se encontraba de un lado a otro, revisando, confirmando datos, además de asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control y en el orden correcto. La habitación no era muy grande, se encontraba equipada con los mas altos instrumentos tecnológicos que la mano del hombre pudo crear.

Pero cual seria la razón de tanta algarabía, muy simple seria la respuesta, y esta encontraba en el medio de aquel frió lugar, en una especie de enorme cilindro de vidrio, lleno de un extraño liquido verde; y frente a este podemos observar la figura imponente de un hombre, el cual admiraba con regocijo, el contenido del dicho cilindro.

"Pulso?" dictó de forma imponente, pero con un tras fondo burlón, egocéntrico propios de él.

"Estable" respondió la voz de una mujer, la cual se encontraba detrás de él, sujetando una capártela entre sus brazos

"Muy bien, temperatura?" volvió a preguntar, y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro

"37 grados y se mantiene, señor" nuevamente respondió la mujer observando los apuntes que se encontraban el la carpeta

"Tensión?" bisbiseo nuevamente y cada vez su sonrisa se agrandaba, tornándose casi maníaca

"En los parámetros" la chica observaba aun los datos, que se encontraban en la carpeta.

"Excelente, inicien el proyecto Alpha" dijo aun conservando la macabra mueca en su pálido rostro, todo marchaba tal y como lo deseaba.

"Como ordene" dijo la joven para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a un hombre de bata blanca "inicien protocolo Z4, ahora"

"Si" recibió como respuesta, inmediata la mujer, quien se dirigió hacia una de las sofisticadas computadoras que poseían aquellas instalaciones, y presurosa comenzó a introducir códigos y todo tipos de datos requeridos para la realización de su objetivo.

"Verificando sincronía, iniciando protocolo Z4 en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1……iniciado, comiencen implementación del programa" la voz de la mujer retumbaba por toda la habitación, mientras que el personal se movía con gran rapidez de un lado a otro.

Después de unos minutos, la joven nuevamente se acerca a la figura del hombre, el cual aun observaba el enorme cilindro de vidrio, y en sus ojos se vislumbraba un brillo indescriptible, lleno de maldad, además del hambre de poder, que estos emanaban.

"Señor, la fase 1 del proyecto, fue completada exitosamente………quiere que iniciemos la segunda fase ahora?" pregunto la chica, y en su rostro se podía observar, si se ponía mucha atención un semblante de preocupación, el cual intentaba por todo los medios cubrir.

"No……….quiero que todo el personal abandone las instalaciones de inmediato" dijo el hombre aun dándole la espalda a la chica, por eso no pudo ver el desconcierto de esta.

"Pero….Señor" dijo muy sorprendida por las nuevas instrucciones a seguir

"Hay algo que no hayas entendido Erica" señaló de forma fría y firme

"No Señor, todo esta claro" respondió esta

"Bien, cuando todo el personal desaloje el área, quiero que cierres todas las puertas, nadie debe venir en dos meses, queda claro" expreso severamente

"Como usted ordene señor Valkov" respondió presurosa

"Bien" y aun dándole la espalda a la joven salió de aquella habitación.

´Qué demonios estas tramando´ fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente de la joven, quien observaba detenidamente la puerta por donde minutos antes su jefe había salido, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el enorme cilindro de vidrio, y en sus ojos se observo un extraño brillo, uno maternal, camino hasta quedar frente a este y coloco una mano en el frió cristal "no sabes cuanto lo siento……..tranquilo, te prometo que todo estará bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Pasajeros con destino a Niedersachsen, Alemania por favor dirigirse a la puerta 3...Pasajeros..."_ el tumulto era impresionante, las personas corrían presurosas con sus maletas en mano para alcanzar su avión, y otras se encontraban esperando la llegada de alguno de sus seres queridos, y dentro de esas personas podemos observar, la atractiva figura de un chico, el cual escondía su mirada tras unos lentes oscuros; este se encontraba sentado, su pierna derecha se movía incesantemente, tenia los brazos cruzados, bajo su vista hacia su muñeca izquierda y observo la hora 7:00 am, un bufido de molestia salió de sus labios, el movimiento de su pierna se intensifico, hasta que cansado de esperar, se levanto de su asiento y……

"_les anunciamos que el vuelo 354 desde Moscú, Rusia con destino Tokio Japón acaba de arribar en estoy momentos, por favor dirigirse al andén 5" _retumbo aquella voz por todo el lugar.

El joven soltó un suspiro, y se encamino presuroso hacia donde los pasajeros de dicho vuelo saldría, y prontamente, una ola de gente se abalanzo sobre él, mas el chico aun inmóvil seguía esperando frente a dicha puerta, con su vista buscaba entre la multitud, pero no tuvo éxito, hasta que logro vislumbras, lo que buscaba, mejor dicho a quien buscaba entre la multitud, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa y caminando entre la gente para, encontrarla.

Cuando, al fin se dio el encuentro, el joven se quita sus anteojos oscuros, revelando unas muy hermosas orbes azul ártico (ya saben de quien hablo ne? n-n), las cuales contrastaban perfectamente con sus cabellos rojizos; en el rostro de este, se formo una sonrisa y justo cuando se disponía a decir algo recibió un gruñido por parte del otro, el cual después de esa acción, paso por el lado del taheño sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada (me pregunto quien será 9.9….jeje n-n); al taheño este hecho no pareció importarle en los mas mínimo y girando sobre sus talones se dispuso a dar alcance a su amigo?.

"Como has estado Kai?" dijo cuando estuvo al lado de este.

"Hmf" fue la respuesta que recibió el joven de ojos azules, por parte del bicolor

"Vaya, así es como me recibes, yo que te estuve esperando por una hora, aquí solo, preocupado y…." dijo en taheño, luciendo sus habilidades de actor, al interpretar al amigo anegado y dolido, mas no pudo continuar, debido a que el joven de ojos rubí le dirigió una mirada fulminante, la cual solo provoco que una enorme sonrisa sardónica se formara en los labios del pelirrojo.

Después de su muy fluida y elocuente charla (¬¬UU), los dos rusos caminaron hasta la salida de aeropuerto, y se encaminaron hacia el auto del taheño, el cual se apresuro en abrir, la parte de atraes de su carro (llámese porta equipaje, cajuela, como quieran ¬¬) para que el bicolor dejara sus maletas en esta, y posteriormente, de esto subir al carro, donde el taheño encendió la maquina, y comenzar su recorrido; el camino fue silencioso, el taheño daba pequeñas miradas por el rabillo del ojo hacia el asiento del copiloto, en el cual se encontraba Hiwatari con su típica pose de indiferencia.

"Pregunta de una buena vez" para sorpresa del oji-azul, fue el bicolor quien rompió el silencio.

"EH? de que hablas" dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

"No te hagas el idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero y deja de observarme es molesto" expreso aun manteniendo su pose de indiferencia.

El taheño simplemente atino a dar un suspiro y "bien como esta tu abuelo?" dijo tranquilamente manteniendo su mirada en el camino.

"Desgraciadamente vivo…..deja de fingir, se que eso no es lo que te interesa, ve al grano" siseo molesto el oji-rubí.

Otro suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo "Esta bien Kai, que demonios esta pasando, de repente me llamas a las 5 de la mañana y me dices que vas a volver, cuando se suponía que regresarías dentro de tres semanas, además que pareciera que estamos escondiéndonos de algo con tanto misterio" exclamo recibiendo un gruñido, el cual hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Por su parte el bicolor, tan solo le dirigió una fría mirada al taheño y con su muy característico "hmf" dio la respuesta a la interrogante del otro. (¬¬UUU)

El taheño paso de una expresión interrogante a una de total resignación, ya que el entendió perfectamente lo eso significaba.

A todo esto, creo que corresponde la parte en donde presentamos a Yuriv Ivanoy denominada Tala de cariño, de 18 años, originario de Rusia, hijo único, de unos muy importantes empresarios, y de muy buena posición social, el joven taheño actualmente vive solo en un departamento debido a sus estudios universitarios, los cuales realiza en una de las más prestigiadas universidades de Japón; de un carácter animado y alegre, sin dejar aun lado su muy característico sarcasmo y su muy frívola forma de actuar, y se dirán extraña combinación verdad, pero en realidad son pocas las personas, que conocen la verdadera forma de ser de este peculiar joven, a decir verdad solo hay una aparte de su familia que realmente lo conoce.

Estaríamos hablando de Kai Hiwatari, único nieto del muy poderoso empresario Voltaeir Hiwatari, de nacionalidad ruso-japonesa, este enigmático y muy apuesto joven estudia su ultimo año en lo que se diría diversificada, conocido por algunos como preparatoria; con 17 años de edad, el joven Hiwatari es uno de los mas codiciados de todo Japón y como no serlo, su extraño cabello de dos tonalidades, un azul grisáceo al frente y uno más oscuro atrás, combinados con unos ojos rojos cual sangre, todo esto aunado a su nívea piel, son solo una pequeña parte de los encantos de este joven; conocido como el Príncipe de Hielo, de carácter frió y distante, uno de los mejores, siempre solitario, su único amigo, era justamente el chico con quien estos momentos viajaba, y se preguntaran como se conocieron, fácil su amistad nace desde hace mucho tiempo, en Rusia cuando estos jóvenes nacieron, ya que la familia Ivanov y Hiwatari eran poderosas y realizan muchas negociaciones juntos, lo que ocasiono que estos chicos prácticamente se criaran juntos como hermanos, aparte de las negociaciones los padres del bicolor como los del taheño eran grandes amigos, lo que nos lleva a otra parte de la vida, de Hiwatari, a los 8 años de edad nuestro joven bicolor perdió a sus padres en un muy trágico accidente automovilístico, quedando así bajo la tutela de su abuelo, que no era exactamente, lo que podríamos llamar modelo paterno, siempre vio al joven como un instrumento, y como tal lo moldeo a su conveniencia, forjando así, lo que el bicolor es ahora; a los 15 años Kai tubo que abandonar su estilo de vida y cambiarlo radicalmente, al mudarse a Japón por orden de su abuelo, sin explicación alguna, separándose así de su único compañero, ya que el bicolor durante el transcurso de su niñez fue sometido a los más crueles adiestramientos, por ordenes de su tutor y la única persona con la que pudo mantener contacto fue con el pelirrojo.

Pero volviendo a la actualidad, después de esas palabras, no se volvió a hablar, durante todo el trayecto, hasta que por fin dieron por terminado su recorrido, al llegar aun muy elegante edificio; el taheño apago el motor de su auto, bajo del mismo sin decir palabra alguna y se dirigió a la parte trasera del coche, en donde presionando un botón, activo el mecanismo, que hizo, que el porta equipaje se abriese, saco la valija de su compatriota, y se dirigió tranquilamente al enorme edificio, seguido en silencio por el bicolor.

Se dirigieron al ascensor y el oji-azul pulso el numero 5, esperaron unos cuantos minutos y este abrió sus puertas, siguieron recto y luego doblaron a la derecha quedando de frente con una puerta, el taheño dirigió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalones y tomo las llaves, para luego introducirla en la pequeña ranura y girarla, para posteriormente entrar, en lo que era su hogar.

Muy sencillo, a primera vista teníamos un pasillo, que nos conduce a una sala adornada por unas cuantas mesas, los muebles de color negro constataban perfectamente con el decorado y en una de la esquinas del aquel recibidor, encontramos una enorme y muy hermosa pecera muy bien cuidada, a mano derecha se encontraba otro pasillo que daba a la habitaciones y por la izquierda un pequeño corredor que dirigía a otra puerta que daba a la cocina (¬¬ soy muy mala para las descripciones, así que la haré breve, n-n lo dejo todo a su imaginación), el taheño dejo la valija en una esquina y se dirigió a la cocina.

Por su parte el bicolor simplemente, se dirigió al sofá, en donde tomo asiento y adopto su muy característica pose de brazos cruzados, paseo su vista por aquel lugar tan conocido para él y vio algo que sencillamente le desconcertó un poco y era que en una esquina de la sala se encontraban varias maletas, eso era extraño acaso su pelirrojo amigo, viajaría.

"Bien, esta vez por que fue, te aburriste de las reuniones corporativas, te están obligando hacer algo, o simplemente te dio la gana, Kai" musito el pelirrojo, saliendo de la cocina con una charola, en donde había dos vaso y algunos bocadillos.

"Hmf" fue lo único que recibió por parte del otro, el taheño cerro los ojos y otro sus piro salio de sus labios "hasta cuando vas hacer eso Kai", y sin recibir repuesta alguna por parte del otro continuo "sabes que abandonando a tu abuelo en Rusia no cambiara nada, aun así, ni siquiera me has dicho el motivo del porque te fuiste esta vez" interrogo.

"Terminaste mami" respondió el bicolor con tono neutral, recibiendo un bufido de inconformidad por parte del otro "simplemente, me aburrí, es todo"

"Bien" dijo derrotado "según tengo entendido, tu abuelo no regresa en unos meses, ya sabes cual es tu habitación, hay suficiente comida para un par de semanas así que no tendrás problemas, por un tiempo"

"Que quieres decir?" pegunto el otro

"Mi querido Kai, ya sabes muy bien la rutina, tu dejas plantado a tu abuelo, yo te recojo en el aeropuerto, venimos a mí casa, y te quedas hasta que tu abuelo regrese a Japón y te obligue a volver a la mansión, es lo mismo de siempre, no se que es lo que te extraña, pensé que ya te había quedado claro" dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

"Idiota, hablo de lo de la comida" respondió tranquilamente.

"Veras mi buen amigo, es que hay un ligerísimo cambio de planes, pero si lo ves por otro lado, es muy bueno porque yo no tenia a nadie quien se hiciese cargo de mis peces y eso me tenia en un predicamento muy grande pero luego me llamas tu y dices que regresas así que pensé"

"al grano"

"veras, es que voy a visitar a mis padres por un par de semanas, ya que las tengo libres, iba a cancelar, pero ya que viniste, pensé que tu podrías hacerte cargo de todo mientras, yo no estoy" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

"Hn"

"Bien, como ya todo esta aclarado, terminare de arreglar mis cosas, ya que salgo a las 5:00 pm y aun no termino" y levantándose se dirigió a su habitación dejando solo al oji-carmín.

El resto de la mañana, fue tranquila y sin novedad alguna, el bicolor se despidió de su amigo, el cual, le dio las llaves de su casa y le recordó que alimentara a sus muy queridos peces, y sin más, partió a su destino dejando a su acompañante solo; el oji-rubí por su parte regreso a el departamento del taheño, dejo las llaves en una mesita que se encontraba en su camino y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde se recostó en la cama, para luego dirigir sus orbes al techo, pasó unos minutos más así, para cuando decidió levantarse, serian aproximadamente, las 6:30 pm, era muy temprano aun y no tenia hambre, así que decidió salir y caminar un rato.

La calles, para su suerte se encontraban poco transitadas, lo que hizo de su caminata más agradable, detestaba las multitudes, pero al parecer ya se había hecho bastante tarde puesto que todo se encontraba oscuro y el alumbrado de las calles, hacia bastante tiempo que se encontraba encendido; sin ánimos aun de regresar, decidió seguir caminando, ya había pasado el parque y ahora no sabia exactamente en donde se encontraba, no había absolutamente nadie, todo era prácticamente cubierto por el manto oscuro de la noche, de no ser por el escaso alumbrado de algunos faroles, que se encontraban alrededor; ignorando este hecho el bicolor siguió su caminata, la verdad no le importaba, sabia defenderse bien y se sentía muy a gusto así, sin las estúpidas ordenes de su abuelo, sin nadie que le diga que hacer, solo él; llego a su mente la ridícula idea del viejo y el porque regreso a Japón, tan pronto, y es que en su mente aun no concebía tremenda tontería; pero los pensamientos del bicolor fueron interrumpidos cuando este sintió una pequeña gota de agua, la cual traviesa recorrió por su mejilla marcada; el soviético dirigió sus orbes al cielo, el cual se encontraba totalmente cubierto por las espesas y oscuras nubes; en ese mismo instante una intensa lluvia comenzó a desatarse mojando todo a su paso.

"Genial" mascullo, y a paso tranquilo siguió su camino, esta vez, buscando un lugar donde poder resguardarse (¬o¬U tomate tu tiempo u.ú).

Se encontraba muy alejado del apartamento de Yuriy, para regresar, párese que su errante caminar lo llevo a un lugar que el ni siquiera conocía, una zona industrial, muerta, varias estructuras se extendían a lo largo del camino, pero todas se encontraba viejas y casi destruidas, la mayoría, el oji-carmesí se dirigió a una que paresia estar un poco mejor, por lo menos serviría para esperar a que la lluvia, menguara y poder regresar.

El lugar, estaba casi en penumbras, las poca luz la recibía , de los enormes ventanales, gracias a los faroles de las calles, el lugar, era un basurero, tenia desperdicios por todo lados, maquinarias en viejo estado, vidrios rotos, y muchas cosas más que se encontraban regadas por doquier, pero lo que más sorprendió al bicolor fue encontrar varias montañas de ropas y telas, al parecer era una fabrica de textiles o algo por el estilo, sus orbes siguieron vagando por aquel lugar, cuando menos estaba seco, no era muy grande; más algo llamo enormemente la atención del soviético y era que en la parte más obscura de aquella construcción, se distinguía un pequeño resplandor verde.

El bicolor dudo un poco, pero decidió averiguar a que se debía aquel brillo, así que caminando con paso seguro se dirigió a investigar, mientras más se acercaba podía sentir como el aire se volvía cada vez más frío, cosa muy extraña, ya que era la parte más cerrada de la fabrica.

Sus pasos retumbaban por todo el lugar, pero pronto, el silencio total volví a reinar, el joven ojí-rubí, no podía creer lo que veía, que demonios significaba eso, el resplandor provenía de una pequeña consola de seguridad y al lado de esta se encontraba una puerta de acero.

Sus orbes observaron la pequeña consola, la cual indicaba que se encontraba abierta, el bicolor, intrigado, se acerco aun más y abrió lentamente la puerta, una ráfaga de aire frío lo golpeo directo en la cara, mostrando al chico un largo pasillo.

Que demonios esta sucediendo, eran los pensamientos que en esos momentos azotaban la cabeza del joven, más decidido se encamino por el oscuro pasillo el cual era iluminado por escasas luces de neon; siguió su andar por el muy extenso pasillo, para luego bajar unas muy largas escaleras, hasta que se encontró frente a el otra puerta, la cual al igual que la anterior, se encontraba abierta, todo esto cada vez era más, y más extraño, pero el joven ruso- japonés sin ninguna pizca de temor, nuevamente traspaso dicho obstáculo.

Su supresa fue inmensa, ya que en esta ocasión, se vio rodeado de una gran sala llena de las más modernas computadoras existentes, todas parecían estar en perfecto estado, aunque no se encontraran funcionando.

Paseó sus orbes por aquella enorme habitación, hasta que las misma se detuvieron frente a un enorme ventanal, el cual daba a otra habitación, más los ojos del joven soviético no daban crédito a lo que observó, eso era imposible!.

Se acerco más asía aquel enorme ventanal, para así poder observan la habitación contigua, en las cual más computadora se extendían a lo largo de esta, más lo que llamaba, enormemente la atención del joven oji-rubí era lo que se encontraba en el centro de esta; debía acercarse más, así que movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando una posible puerta o camino que lo llevara a aquel lugar, y una pequeña sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en su rostro, cuando dio con su objetivo, así que a paso seguro, cruzó por el pequeño pasillo que se encontraba en una de las esquinas al lado del ventanal, e ingreso en el segundo cuarto, que no era muy grande.

Y allí ante sus ojos, observo atónito, aquel enorme cilindro de vidrio, lleno de una extraña sustancia verde, pero lo más extraño era que en, esa especie de cabina se encontraba un…un…...un chico?.

Lentamente se fue acercando más y más, hasta quedar frente a ese enorme cristal, lo demás no importaba, su único objetivo en ese momento era llegar hacia ese chico; el bicolor no daba crédito, a lo que sus ojos observaban, ante el se presentaba un joven? aparentemente durmiendo, en esa extraña sustancia, su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por unos bóxers negros (¬¬ que pensaron que estaba totalmente desnudo, pervers, pues nop u.ú……aunque ganas no me faltaron XDD), a lo largo de sus brazos, piernas y torso tenia varias agujas las cuales estaban unidas a distintos cables, el chico tenia una muy largo cabello negro (XD AJA! adivinen quien será), la cual se encontraba suelta flotando en el liquido, pero lo más increíble de todo, lo más absolutamente inimaginable y totalmente descabellado (XD) era que el chico tenia una…..una…..COLA y no solo eso también tenia OREJAS de…de…de GATO? O.ó.

Y así era, el joven durmiente tenia una cola blanca con rayas negras, sus orejas nacían desde donde, deberían estar la normales y se extendían hasta terminar un poco antes del centro de la cabeza (O.ó se entiende? si no me dicen n-n y les explico)tenían forma triangular y en la punta de cada oreja, tenia una mancha negra; bicolor se acercaba cada vez más, hasta quedar casi pegado al vidrio, ya que entre él y el cristal se encontraba una pequeña consola pegada al piso y al vidrio; su vista no se despegaba de aquel chico, se encontraba como hipnotizado, más un pequeño brillo lo saco de su letargo, y se encontró que ese resplandor venia del cuello del joven, el cual tenia una pequeña chapa colgando en el cuello, con una inscripción.

El joven oji-rubí al intentar acercarse para leer la chapa, coloco una mano en la consola que se encontraba en medio de él y el cristal, de repente, el cuarto se ilumino por las luces de los monitoras, los cuales se encendieron, y comenzaron a leer y procesar información a una velocidad realmente impresionante, el joven algo sorprendido vagaba su vista de una lado a otro; mas no vio, como en la pequeña pantalla que tenia aquella consola, aparecía…._Detener administración de sedante……. Activar, programa inicial DRIGGER…... listo…_y en ese mismo instante, la extraña sustancia comenzó a drenarse, por su parte el bicolor solo alcanzo a dar un paso atrás cuando el vidrio comenzó a descender ante, la atónita mirada carmesí.

El joven que momentos antes se encontraba flotando en la extraña sustancia verde, en estos momentos se encontraba de pie aun conectado a varios cables; el bicolor no sabia que hacer, se quedo inmóvil ante la impresión, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos, al igual que su boca, más de esta, el único sonido que salió fue un ligero "ah" producto de la impresión; fue casi un susurro, pero suficientemente audible para que el otro lo escuchara, y en ese mismo instante los parpados del peculiar joven se abrieron mostrando así dos hermosos ojos color ámbar, los cuales eran felinos.

Y en ese mismo instante sucedió, el ámbar y el rubí se cruzaron, abran pasado segundos, minutos, horas, días, años, más para el bicolor no importaba, era como si todo en ese instante se paralizara, lo único que sabia, era que se encontraba sumergido en una sensación muy calida que nació de la nada de su interior y de la cual no quería salir, más esto no pudo seguir, debido a que de repente las orbes del pelinegro se afilaron y comenzaron a brillar intensamente y el chico dio una especie de grito que más perecía un rugido y las agujas de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir.

"QUE?" dijo el joven bicolor al tiempo, que daba un paso así atrás, debido al sobresalto que recibió producto del fuerte grito, del joven, más enseguida de ese sonoro rugido, ante la mirada del oji-carmín, el pelinegro se desplomo en el piso.

Más nuevamente en la pequeña pantalla aparecía_...reconocimiento...completo...liberación...TERMINADA..._

El bicolor aun de pie, observo el cuerpo del pelinegro que yacía en el piso sin hacer movimiento alguno, lentamente dio un paso, más nuevamente se detuvo en seco cuando el cuerpo, aparentemente inerte comenzaba a moverse y entonces sucedió el joven en el piso abrió sus ojos mostrando nuevamente sus hermosas orbes ámbar, y lentamente se iba incorporando quedando en cuclillas.

El bicolor aun permanecía inmóvil, la verdad, y muy extraño en él, no sabia que hacer que pasaría ahora, que haría ese extraño chico, más todos sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco, cuando vio que el joven felino le dirigía su mirada, por lo que el también se quedo observándolo, más de un momento a otro y como en cámara lenta vio como el chico ojí-ámbar tomaba impulso, para dar un salto directo hacia él y…

TBC (MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA……auch! X.x quien tiro eso? ¬¬….NO! mentira aun continua n-nUU jeje)

Y pronto se dio el inevitable impacto, en donde un muy, pero muy sorprendido joven ojí-carmín caía al suelo, con un joven ojí-ambarino encima de él, por el impacto el bicolor cerro momentáneamente los ojos, aun sentía el peso extra sobre su cuerpo.

Apretó fuertemente sus parpados y lentamente fue abriéndolos, para que sus orbes se encontrasen directamente con otras de color ámbar, que lo veían atentamente; sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, para el gusto del oji-carmesí (¬¬ si claro…..Todos: ¬¬…..u.ú esta bien me cayo, que sensibles ¬¬), el pelinegro se acerco un poco más a lo que el ruso intento poner un poco de distancia, más esto le fue imposible, y ahora sus rostros se encontraba a escasos centímetro.

El oji-carmín podía sentir la respiración del otro chocar con su rostro, sintió como el pelinegro se movía un poco y vio para su sorpresa como en la cara de este se formaba una sonrisa, entonces el joven pelinegro exclamo un "miau" y en ese mismo instante para sorpresa del bicolor, se lanzo hacia su rostro pegando su mejilla con la de un muy sorprendido soviético, para comenzar a restregándose mimosamente en esta.

Nuestro amigo oji-rubí se encontraba totalmente en shock, no podía creerlo, que estaba pasando, más lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar fue "MIAU?" aun sintiendo al otro, en su mejilla.

TBC (n-n ahora si es verdad)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno se que todos deben tener una cara así O.O? referente a la fabrica de textiles, yo se que en ellas es donde se hacen las telas, pero en mi país, también confeccionan trajes, no se, si en Japón es igual, pero yo lo hice así n-n, por otro lado…

T-T lo se, lo se apesto como escritora XO BUAAAAA……n-n pero que me divierto apestando n0n SIIIIII…….Bueno me dicen si lo continuo o lo dejo, pero que tal? n-n, ya saben solo me tienen que dejar un review, donde me dejen su opinión, consejos, criticas, groserías, dinero (n-n jeje) digo si les gusto, si! eso, si les gusto n-nUU jejejeje.

Este fic va hacer un poco distinto, ya que va ser como decirlo, bueno, me enfocare en hacerlo muy KAWAI n-n (¬¬ por si no lo han notado, para mi desgracia, tengo un lado asquerosamente cursi ¬¬#, así que mientras me dura la "etapa" aprovechen y pidan u.u……Pero eso no cambia nada, ya que sigo siendo la misma psicópata, maldita, loca, enferma y sádica de siempre u.u) que les parece, aun que claro u.ú tendrá sus bajas, pero bueno, como ya dije este fic, me costo mucho ya que lo escribía por días, nunca les a pasado que tienen una idea que los atormenta, pero cuando quieren hacerla, no saben como comenzar o.o?...pues este fue el caso……bueno de mis otros fics, intentare actualizar, lo más pronto posible ( ya saben me estoy recuperando de mi bloqueo n-n lentamente), aunque voy a comenzar a trabajar en otro proyecto que tenia en mente n-nU jeje……bueno ya sin tanta palabrería, me despido, ya saben no sean malitos y déjenme un review n-n (O.O no puedo creerlo dije malitos……TToTT tengo serios problemas X.x), nos vemos XD

_If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare_


	2. Perdida de la Razón………Un nombre!

HYBRID

By: The life is a Dream

HOLAAAA! n0n tiempo que no me aparecía verdad, n.ñUu perdón por eso…….pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo para nada, TToTT aparte que la inspiración se fue y como ya saben, para este fic ¬¬Uu necesito de mi faceta asquerosamente cursi y al parecer se fue por un tiempo, ya que estaba en blanco o.o…….PERO ¬¬ luego volvió X.x…….Bueno realmente no tengo mucho que decir u.ú ( se libraron de mis locuras por hoy……TToTT tengo sueño!) así que vamos con el fic, pero antes

**Disclaimer: **u.ú para su información Beyblade si me pertenece, ya que, yo soy un tal Aoki Takao, u.ú lo que paso es que me encuentro fastidiada, y no tengo nada que hacer es por ello que me metí en esta pagina de fics, aparte me siento culpable por no haber puesto a Kai y a Rei juntos al igual que a Yuriv y a Bryan u.ú entre otras…y encima por haber metido a Hilary en la serie TToTT perdón por eso, no sé que me fumé X.x…..por lo tanto Beyblade me pertenece al igual que el mundo TToTT (u.ú se vale soñar) u.ú gracias por su atención…Atentamente LA GERENCIA ù.ú

**Dedicatoria**: u.ú Bueno, primero que quede en claro, que soy una maldita bastarda tardona TToTT perdón…….este fic es para mi amiga **BLOODYKITTYCAT **por su cumpleaños ¬¬Uu el cual fue prácticamente hace medio año, pero como (UoU y repito) soy una maldita bastarda tardona, es ahora que pude publicarlo (TToTT gomen!)……linda n.nU este es mi pequeño regalo ¬¬ que llego casi medio año después, pero llego u.ú

(ABC) metidas mías en donde les corto la ilusión y el hilo de la historia, con la única intención de fregarles la paciencia MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….o.o eeeeeeehhhhh! n-ñUU sigamos (o.o un pequeño lapsos……sin comentarios u.ú)

-´………´ -Pensamientos

"……" Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2

Perdida de la Razón………Un nombre!

El neko-jin (ay! pero que literal soy XD) aun seguía restregando su mejilla cariñosamente, moviendo su colita de un lado a otro alegremente, con sus ojitos serrados y una encantadoramente tierna sonrisa en sus labios, el joven pelinegro ronroneaba de cuando en cuando, a la par que movía un poco sus felinas orejitas (nwn).

Por otro lado, el bicolor aun tendido en el piso, logró salir de su estado de estupor y en un rápido movimiento tomó por los hombros al chico y lo empujo hacia su lado derecho, al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo y dirigía sus orbes al otro.

El felino cayo sobre su trasero, abrió sus ambarinos ojos los cuales se dirigieron al oji-carmín, quien muy seriamente lo observaba; inclinó su cabecita de medio lado y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de incertidumbre, pero luego la sustituyo por una linda sonrisa y procedió a sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros (o sentarse en cuatro patas como lo hacen los perro, los gatos, etc ¬¬ espero que me entiendan), movió una ves más sus orejitas y su cola comenzó a ondearse de un lado a otro despreocupadamente "miau" volvió a proferir.

El oji-rubí observó atentamente cada uno de los movimientos del chico frente a él, y un montón de preguntas asaltaron su cabeza, se quedo un rato más viendo al chico que le sonreía hasta que "Quien eres?" cuestionó, más lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un miau y una gatuna sonrisa

"Como te llamas?" volvió a preguntar

"Miau" y nuevamente recibió la misma respuesta que la ves anterior por parte del otro

"Que haces aquí?" y otra ves la misma respuesta, y a decir verdad Hiwatari no se caracterizaba por su paciencia, es por ello que en un impulso apretó fuertemente su puño, el cual posteriormente estrello contra el piso "es que acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir" dijo al tiempo que le dirigía una recia mirada al joven felino.

El pelinegro tembló un poco por la reacción del ojí-carmín, sus ojitos mostraron congoja y se aguaron un poco; bajo su cabeza al igual que sus orejas en señal clara e inequívoca de tristeza.

El nipón-ruso rápidamente al ver esto, cambió su expresión y su mirada se ablando, ciertamente ese extraño chico le provocó algo, ya que al verlo allí encogidito con su cabeza gacha y esa mirada que momentos antes había presenciado, llena de tristeza, lo hizo sentir arrepentido?..."hmf" bufó ante este pensamiento, más nuevamente sus ojos se ensancharon, al ver que con esta acción el joven frente a el se encogía un poco más, comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y apretaba fuertemente sus ojitos; el bicolor alzó su brazo en dirección al joven y su boca se abrió más de esta nada salió -´demonios´- pensó, que podía hacer; un suspiro salió de sus labios, se puso de pie y procedió a sacudir sus ropas, miró al chico nuevamente el cual ya había dejado de temblar, pero su cabeza aun seguía gacha, se dio vuelta, dándole así la espalda al joven, no sin antes volver a dirigirle una ultima mirada al ojí ambarino para luego irse.

El ojí ambarino al escuchar los pasos del bicolor, levanto rápidamente la cabeza y observó como el chico se alejaba "miau" dijo muy bajito al tiempo que el también comenzaba a caminar.

Que rayos era este lugar, que hacia ese chico aquí, eran unas de las muchas preguntas que azotaban la cabeza del bicolor, la verdad todo esto lo tenia bastante intrigado, es por ello que paseó su vista nuevamente por el cuarto, encontrando una nueva puerta, así que apresuradamente se dirigió a esta "esta cerrada" musito al intentar abrirla, se quedo un tiempo en esa posición con su mano aun en el pomo, analizando su situación, que debería hacer?...tenia dos opciones quedarse e intentar investigar que era todo esto ó irse al departamento y olvidarse de todo; la decisión era muy clara y evidente se iría, ya bastantes problemas tenía, para que buscar otros y la verdad esto no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con él, así que no era su problema, mientras no le afectara todo estaría bien, era cierto que tenia un poco de curiosidad pero podría vivir con ello; aunque -´ese chico´- y en su mente se dibujo la imagen de su cara sonriéndole mas agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro dio la vuelta dispuesto ha regresar, pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al dar de frete con el neko.

El joven pelinegro se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del bicolor, este se encontraba apoyado sobre sus brazos y piernas, como decir sentado, en cuatro patas, su vista fija en el soviético, expectante a cualquier movimiento y un tanto temeroso.

El oji-rubí se le quedó viendo un par de minutos, para luego pasar de largo y seguir su camino hacia la salida, que no era mas que el camino por donde ingreso, mientras más avanzaba, la oscuridad lo rodeaba más y más pronto terminaría de recorrer ese largo pasillo, en ocasiones lazaba pequeñas miradas hacia atrás, pero no lograba ver nada y pronto llego a la primera puerta, la traspaso y nuevamente se encontró en la fabrica abandonada, ya era muy tarde serian como la una de la madrugada y no llovía, todo se encontraba en silencio, así que, siguió su camino con el único objetivo de regresar al departamento de Yura.

Ya se encontraba cerca de la salida, a cada lado tenía una pila de cajas amontonadas una encima de otra, como en una especie de torre un poco insegura, cuando de repente escucho un extraño sonido, lo que hizo que se pusiera alerta y en guarda; de la nada apareció un gato, que asustado salto de la sima de una de las torres que se encontraba al lado del bicolor, haciendo que estas se estabilizarán y que varias cajas se desplomaran hacia este.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, en un momento estaba observando como un montón de cajas se dirigían hacia él y en otro sintió un fuerte empujón que lo tiró irremediablemente al suelo pero fuera del alcance de las cajas; abriendo sus orbes nuevamente se topo con otras ambarinas; el chico pelinegro se encontraba encima de él, más esto no duro demasiado, ya que el joven felino, se aparto del bicolor para sentarse al lado de esté, en sus cuartos traseros nuevamente, manteniendo aun su vista fija en el soviético.

El ojí-carmín se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, dirigió sus orbes al frente observando, varias cajas al igual que botellas, tornillos, piezas rotas, entre otras cosas que al parecer eran el contenido de dichas cajas, que en estos momentos se encontraban regadas donde minutos antes él estaba y un pensamiento azotó la mente del bicolor, el chico lo salvó pero cuando había llegado y porque no lo escucho; dirigió su mirada hacia el ojí-ambarino el cual se encontraba viendo fijamente el suelo, esperen no se encontraba viendo el suelo veía su brazo, así que levantó el mismo siendo seguido por los orbes felinos y pudo observar un pequeño raspón en su brazo derecho al parecer producto de la caída, nada serio, luego sus orbes nuevamente se dirigieron al chico oriental el cual veía atentamente su brazo con un semblante de preocupación.

Este hecho realmente sorprendió a Hiwatari, la verdad no entendía en absoluto el comportamiento de ese ser, mas nuevamente a su mente asaltaron un montón de imágenes y sobre todo aquella mirada de tristeza y sintió una inexplicable necesidad de disculparse y darle las gracias……… se había vuelto loco, hecho que en realidad no descartaba porque estaba viendo cosas, como chicos gatos!...oh si!...tendría una bonita vida en un sanatorio. (¬o¬ por el contrario mi querido Kai……. tú ya estabas loco desde antes u.ú Kai: ¬¬#)

Pero algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y era que el neko, quien se había acercado un poco su cara al bicolor como examinándole, a lo que él ojí-rubí solo se aparto un poco y ´Gra….gracias" dijo, estaba declarado perdió la cabeza, pero por otro lado no tendría que ver a su abuelo más ni tener que hacer….

"Miau" fue el sonido que interrumpió sus meditaciones y dirigiendo sus orbes al pelí-negro vio como este tenia una enorme y hermosa sonrisa; y como su cola comenzaba a moverse vigorosamente "miau, miau" volvió a exclamar al tiempo que movía sus orejitas. (nwn)

"Eh?" fue lo único que de sus labios salió y es que cada ves esto se volvía más confuso, y ahora su rostro se encontraba teñido notablemente de rojo….razón….cierto chico gato que en estos momentos restregaba su mejilla en su pecho, al tiempo de que hacía un curioso sonido…..

"O….o….oye, que crees que haces?" prorrumpió el ruso, abochornado….

"Miau, miau" fue su única respuesta.

Tomó al minino por los hombros y lo separó suavemente hacia un lado, aun sonrojado se levanto del duro pavimento para sacudir sus ropas, por todos lo medios, intento bajar ese color que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, lográndolo casi con éxito………casi porque en un impulso, el ojí carmín dirigió su mirada al neko, el cual aun conservaba esa encantadora y juguetona sonrisa, esto hizo que el color nuevamente tomara las mejillas del sovietizo….. "Hmf" exclamó y de nuevo siguió su marcha, pero algo no estaba bien, y era que EL CHICO FELINO LO ESTABA SIGUIENDO!……….y así era, ya que, el bicolor miraba a ratos por el rabillo del ojo y observó como el felino le seguía los paso, a una distancia considerablemente corta según él, se detuvo súbitamente y el felino igual, giro a la derecha y el otro igual……….esto no era bueno, nada bueno!.

Tras un buen rato de estar dando vueltas en círculos, he intentando perder a su perseguidor, el joven bicolor aparte de sentirse estúpido por esta acción comenzaba a perder su paciencia, no podía salir con el chico tras de él y este juego, por así decirlo comenzaba a cansarlo.

"Bien!...que demonios, pretendes" exclamó el bicolor súbitamente girándose y encarando rápidamente al pelinegro…….el cual simplemente detuvo su andar a pocos pasos del joven ojí-rubí, he inclinó ligeramente su cabeza de lado y mantenía sus orbes fijas en Hiwatari

El bicolor, vio como se formaba una sonrisa en el minino y como esas enormes y hermosas orbes ambarina, las cuales a cada instante se acercaban más y más……….. fue solo cuestión de segundos, pero nuevamente, el oji-carmín se encontraba en el suelo con un chico gatuno sobre él, quien restregaba su mejilla en su pecho, al tiempo que ronroneaba; un ahora muy sorprendido, muy sonrojado y sobretodo muy confundido soviético; ya no sabia que hacer, esto se tornaba cada vez más y más extraño, la pregunta, era porque, que sucedió, porque lo estaba siguiendo, y bien sabia que esa repuesta nunca llegaría, por lo menos del felino no la obtendría.

Nuevamente colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico peli-negro y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza lo apartó de él, hacia un lado, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado y dirigió su mirada al joven de piel acanelada…………allí a su lado con esa bella sonrisa dirigida hacia él; su colita moviéndose enérgicamente, pero también notó como del cuerpo del joven que se encontraba prácticamente desnudo, pequeños hilillos de sangre escurrían de sus brazos, piernas y tórax producto de las agujas que anteriormente tenia en su cuerpo…………y de repente paso……el bicolor no podía creer en siquiera, que eso haya cruzado por su mente, era imposible, inaceptable, inaudito; paseó sus orbes por toda la vieja fabrica, hacia bastante frío, estaba oscuro y húmedo, dirigió su mirada al extraño chico, el cual no se había movido ni un centímetro y lo observaba atentamente………..era oficial, ya podían llamar al psiquiatra, estaba loco, como pudo pasar eso por su mente y lo que era aun peor, estaba dispuesto hacerlo, no, no solo estaba dispuesto, IBA hacerlo, y así si más el bicolor nuevamente, se puso de pie siendo observado por una orbes felinas, las cuales no se desprendían de su persona.

Se sacudió por segunda o tercera vez, quien sabe no llevaba la cuenta, paseo sus orbes, por aquel lugar, hasta que esta se detuvieron en un punto exacto, y así emprendió su camino, más al solo dar unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y volteo en dirección al oji-ambarino quien lo observaba aun en el suelo, con una expresión un tanto curiosa "que esperas, vamos " experto con tranquilidad.

Él minino volvió a sonreír con jubilo y tras mascullar un "miau" se dirigió al bicolor, dando ligeros saltos, cuando llegó se detuvo al lado de este, quien solo lo miro seriamente, en su rostro aun permanecía esa sonrisa y su cola aun oscilaba de un lado a otro sin descanso, muestra incuestionable de su felicidad.

Hiwatari esperó a que el otro llegase a su lado, observó al chico, el cual por alguna extraña razón se encontraba feliz?...bueno, eso no importaba, y emprendió su camino hacia una montaña de telas y ropas viejas (recuerden que eran una fabrica de textiles), su objetivo; se detuvo cuando la tuvo al frente y comenzó a revolver en esta, sacando distintas prendas, las examinaba minuciosamente una por una, algunas las descartaba por estar ya muy dañadas o sucias y las que se encontraban en mejor estado las colocaba frente al minino observando y calculando.

El peli-negro mostraba una expresión de curiosidad al ver lo que el otro hacia, observó un rato más atentamente, hasta que, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa y sigilosamente se aparto del mayor, el cual aun concentrado buscaba afanosamente algo.

El bicolor se encontraba totalmente concentrado en su búsqueda, que no se dio cuenta cuando el minino se separo se su lado, no fue hasta que escucho un extraño maullido, no muy fuerte, y dirigiendo sus orbes hacia donde se produjo ese sonido, se encontró a un simpático chico gato, que tenia los ojitos cerrados, movía sus orejitas y cola; y en su boca llevaba una especie de cinto rojo, el cual se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones……..el neko-jin se acerco, hasta quedar a muy poca distancia, se sentó en cuatro patas? y se quedo viendo al soviético fijamente, con el cinto aun en su boca.

El bicolor se encontraba sorprendido por la acción del menor, y es que cuando se había separado de el…….entonces, al ver la mirada ambarina sobre él, elevó su mano y tomó la cinta de la boca del felino, la observó y luego posó su mirada en el otro, quien se quedo unos segundos observándolo, luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa y exclamando ahora un muy sonoro miau dio media vuelta y se fue saltando, perdiéndose así de la vista del ruso-japonés………..no paso mucho tiempo para que nuevamente el peli-negro hiciera su aparición con otra prenda en su boca, la cual fue a dejar en los pies de un Kai, que se encontraba inmóvil, observando fijamente como las prendas eran depositadas a sus pies.

Pronto Hiwatari tenia una pequeña montaña de camisas, pantalones, chaquetas, en fin todo tipo de prenda de vestir………..el felino nuevamente deposito otra prenda y se dio la vuelta para buscar, más se detuvo de su cometido, debido que el joven bicolor lo paró musitando un espera, es por ello que el joven pelinegro se devolvió y fue a junto de este, nuevamente sentándose en sus cuatro patas, al lado de el ruso como un muy obediente minino, el cual era……..el soviético observo en silencio muy atento los movimientos del minino y como este se colocaba a su lado, observándolo atentamente; Hiwatari desvió simplemente su mirada a la pila frente a él y sin más comenzó a buscar dentro de toda esa ropa, dando con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca sin mangas, eran las que en mejor estado se encontraban y al parecer era de la talla del chico, la colocó frente a este "bien póntelas" dijo impasible, ante el desconcierto del otro.

El gatito simplemente atino a ver las ropas frente a él y luego dirigió sus orbes al ruso; luego volvió a ver los ropajes y nuevamente al ruso, repitió esta acción por una vez más y mascullando un "miau" y en su cara se dibujo, su muy acostumbrada sonrisa, la cual era dirigida a Hiwatari.

El oji-rubí muy atento de los movimientos del menor, no entendía que le sucedía porque no se vestía, ya tenían que irse y estaba haciendo mucho frío, no era que se preocupara por el gato, no, claro que no, pero no iba a salir caminando al lado de un chico semi- desnudo, aunque su estado era lo que menos debería preocuparle, la pregunta ahora era, como haría para esconder, bueno era más que obvio lo que debería esconder, menos mal que era tardo, eso minimizaba el riesgo de encontrarse a alguien por la calle, minimizaba más no era imposible………-´que nunca se va a vestir!´- pensaba nuestro bicolor al ver al felino frente a el inmóvil, estaba apunto de dirigirse al menor, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, un pequeño detalle que la verdad se sintió estúpido, al no darse cuenta, ya que era mas que elemental……..y se sonrojó, por segunda vez en un día, rayos era la segunda ocasión de toda su existencia que le sucedía, como era posible que ese chico, lograra hacer algo que muchos intentaron, pero fracasaron era posible que su inquebrantable talante, fuese vencido por algo como eso, pero él no lo haría, claro que no, eso estaba absolutamente fuera de discusión, cero, negativo………..no podía creer que eso haya pasado por su cabeza definitivamente SI se había vuelto loco y todo eso era producto de su muy perturbada mente………más un sonido sacó abruptamente al oji-carmesí de sus cavilaciones, pero este sonido no era un maullido, era un, un estornudo, si el cual confirmó cuando por segunda vez el felino estornudó y es que la verdad, si estaba haciendo mucho frío y en su estado, bueno………..y Hiwatari, suspiro pesadamente y con resignación, lo que iba hacer era imposible, inaudito, inaceptable mas sin embargo lo haría, porque, eso no importaba, el no necesitaba dar razones de su comportamiento a nadie, aunque en este caso, se estaba negando las razones a él mismo………….y con paso decidido, se acercó al gatito, que inmóvil lo observaba, se agacho para tomas la camiseta blanca, en sus manos y luego tomo el brazo del joven.

El felino, al ver que el ruso se acercaba comenzó a menear más su cola y al ver como, se le tomo del brazo, se acerco más a su dueño y comenzó a restregar su mejilla en la pierna de Hiwatari, quien no podía estar más sonrojado……..Después de mucho batallar, el bicolor logro vestir al minino, ya que este cada vez que el oji-carmín se acercaba y le tomaba un brazo o pierna, rápidamente se juntaba más al bicolor y comenzaba a restregársele, ronroneando…….pero bien, había hecho su cometido, logro vestir al chico, con la camisa sin mangas, los pantalones y el cinto rojo para asegurar mejor sus ropas la cuales le quedaban algo sueltas, no mucho, ya por fin podrían irse, ya no veía la hora para regresar, así que dándose la vuelta emprendió su camino a el departamento de su amigo que por unos semanas seria su hogar……..más algo lo hizo detenerse, y es que el gato, esta ves NO LO ESTABA SIGUIENDO! y ahora que demonios le pasaba, se jiro sobre sus talones y dirigió sus orbes al chico, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que estaba vestido, seguía sentado en sus cuartas partes y con la mirada gacha, cosa que desconcertó por mucho al bicolor "vamos, camina" le dijo Hiwayari, un tanto extrañado por la forma de actuar del otro.

El peli-negro se levanto y lentamente se acerco al oji-rubi, cuando se encontraba a los pies de este volvió a sentarse y dirigió sus orbes doradas, las cuales se encontraban aguadas y como tristes? no eso no eran adoloridas fue lo que más le pareció al ruso…….pero porque, si hace rato estaba bien maullaba tranquilo, y sonreía, como era posible que de la nada se pusiera a llorar, y es que casi lo hacia……….el bicolor observó detenidamente al neko, buscando algo cualquier herida, raspón, hematoma lo que fuese más no encontró nada su cara no tenia nada solo esa maldita mirada que lo estaba torturando, SI torturando ya que con esos enormes ojos que lo observaban fijamente y con esa expresión lo hacían sentir como si estuviese matando al gato, sus orejas no tenían nada, bueno estaban gachas, sus brazos tampoco, su cuello, sus pies, piernas nada todo parecía estar bien su cola bie……..esperen un momento SU COLA, donde estaba su cola, y rodeando al chico observo que en su parte trasera (¬¬ simplemente querías verle el trasero ¬o¬….Kai:9.9) un pequeño abultamiento, que se encontraba, aplastado; ya que aunque los pantalones le quedaran un poco sueltos, no era lo suficiente y la colita del minino quedaba algo aplastado y se encontraba retorcida en el pantalón, sin poder moverse……..

Un ligero sonrojo se extendió por las blancas mejillas del oji-carmín, realmente no se explicaba como le pasaban esas cosas, debía ser producto de un mal karma……si claro como si el creyera eso…..un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios ya no había vuelta atrás, así que se acerco más al neko y…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño titileo del alumbrado de algunos focos eléctricos, el cantar de las cigarras, el olor a hierva mojada, daban un perfecto contraste con la tranquila y muy normal, noche que se presentaba……BUENO! no tan normal, para todos, ya que hay quienes de un momento a otro se encontraban en total soledad, discutiendo consigo mismo de sus problemas……cuando BAM de un momento a otro su vida da un giro de 360º y lo cambia todo, bueno no todo, ya que sus problemas siguen allí mas estos cambios llegan, se establecen y modifican….Y DE QUE MANERA!

Este es el caso de Kai Hiwatari, por la mañana era un simple chico normal, con problemas comunes……su mayor molestia su abuelo Voltaire y ahora, para ser exactos a las 03:30 de la madrugada, seguía siendo un chico común pero ahora digamos que esos pequeños cambios ya están su futuro…….la razón?...fácil, nuestro joven ruso, acaba de, digamos de adquirir una nueva mascota?...verán la gente normal rescata perros callejeros y entre los casos algo extraños ardillas, eso es algo común que conocemos…….. pues esta no es la exacción puesto que nuestro amable ruso rescato a un indefenso gato, el cual difiere en pequeñeces de los normales……..y se preguntaran como es eso, bueno sencillo resulta que este gato mide aproximadamente la misma altura que el joven bicolor, tiene manos y pies pero si apartamos todas esas PEQUEÑECES que son insignificantes, es un simple gatito…….no, lo creen!

El silencio era abrumador, las calles totalmente vacías algo sorprendente en Tokio, a lo lejos se podían distinguir dos figuras las únicas que deambulaban a tan altas horas de la noche o lo correcto seria referirme a la madrugada……..en aquel solitario parque , una de las figuras pertenecía a un muchacho de porte altivo, dueño de una cabellera bicolor y unos fríos ojos rojos; la otra se encontraba a gachas y cubierto por una vieja frazada, mostrando solamente una cara de piel apiñonada, con rasgos muy bien definidos y unos hermosos y muy enigmáticos ojos ámbar, más algo curioso por la parte trasera del joven sobresaliendo de la frazada y es que tenia una linda colita que se movía, de forma jocosa; El chico que a gachas caminaba dirigió sus hermosas orbes a su acompañante se quedo observándolo un rato y una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo en sus carrillos se dibujaron en su rostro.

Por otra parte, el bicolor quien llevaba observando a su compañero por el rabillo de su ojo al ver la hermosa y gran sonrisa que le era dedicada a él, no pudo evitar que un ligero tono rosáceo se apoderara de su mejillas tatuadas y al darse cuenta de este hecho desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, más la sonrisa del felino aun seguía en un cabeza -´que estas pensando…..idiota´- era lo que en esos momentos cruzo por su mente y un gruñido salió de sus labios en señal de auto reproche.

El camino de regreso al departamento del taheño ahora vivienda momentánea del joven bicolor y su nuevo eeeehhh acompañante (n.ñU) fue sin ninguna novedad, el joven ruso se la paso todo el trayecto vigilando de que nadie los descubriese, no era que no quisiera ver hacia donde se encontraba el felino…….NO! por supuesto que no, como pueden pensar eso, el hecho de que evitara verle la cara, la cual aun mantenía esa linda sonrisa solo para él, no tenia absolutamente nada que ver, y tampoco el hecho de que esta le causara un grado de nerviosismo? ansiedad, la verdad no sabría como definirlo pero de lo que nuestro bicolor si estaba seguro, es que, ESA SONRISA no era la causante de nada, en él……era los pensamientos o auto mentiras de las cuales el bicolor se aferraba.

Cuando por fin entraron al departamento el pequeño minino siguió al oji carmín por el pequeño pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la estancia de aquel lugar tan extraño para el oji-ambarino………Este al ver ese lugar, en su rostro se dibujo una curiosa expresión de incertidumbre, sus orbes vagaron de un lado a otro, sorprendidas y despidiendo un brillo de inocencia sin igual, sus orejitas, las cuales ya se encontraba a la vista, debido a que la frazada había quedado en el suelo, cuando el pequeño minino se sentó en sus cuartas traseras (XD) por así decirlo, se movieron una dos y hasta tres veces; y lentamente en su rostro fue creciendo otra sonrisa, rápidamente corrió por todo el lugar viendo cada una de las cosas que habían en el, como el gatito curioso que era. (n/n)

El bicolor quien se encontraba parado al lado de la frazada del pelinegro observó, todos y cada uno de los movimientos y expresiones del felino, un ligero gruñido salió de sus labios, cerro los ojos impasible, y se giro para así dirigirse a la habitación donde dormiría, ya que el descanso era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, ya hasta alucinaba cosas como chicos gatos por culpa del exceso de trabajo……..Pero lo que nuestro bicolor no notó era que cuando se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación el pequeño felino se detuvo en su inspección, y musitando un "miau" ligerito emprendió su camino para seguir al oji carmín.

El bicolor metido en su mundo en sus problema………en sus gatunos problemas no se percató de este hecho así que ingresando a su habitación de lo más tranquilo, sin tampoco notar el hecho de que dejó la puerta entre abierta, y sin más comenzó a desvestirse; primero su chaqueta morada, luego su camiseta y al quitarse esta notó algo en el reflejo de su ventana, al darse la vuelta, lo vio, allí sentadito en su cama el nekito se encontraba sonriéndole otra vez……..pero el ruso observó como esa mirada ambarina se acercaba cada vez más y más, y una increibe sensación de Deja vu se hizo presente, de lo único que se entero fue que ahora se encontraba en el piso de su habitación con el chico pelinegro sobre él restregándole su mejilla por su pecho desnudo a la par que escuchaba ligeros ronroneos……..sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, el minino cada vez se aferraba más a su cuerpo y no dejaba de restregarle la mejilla, así lo aparto, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, tomó la camisa con la cual dormiría de la cama y se la puso, luego tomó un pantalón ligero y observando por el rabillo de su ojo al joven de piel apiñonada musito un "quédate ahí" y salió de la habitación.

Por su parte el minino al escuchar esas palabras maulló sonoramente a la par que meneaba su colita, observo el lugar detenidamente y nuevamente se subió a la cama, en donde esperaba a Hiwatari con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando este llego al cuarto ahora portando un pantalón ligero color negro el cual utilizaba para dormir , se encontró con el oriental sentado en su cama, sus miradas se cruzaron y de repente el bicolor se dio cuenta de algo, fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría ahora entendía todo o lo que el menor pretendía "Ah! no, eso si que no!" dijo y acercándose a su tálamo, dijo un "ven" al gatito y salió de la habitación.

El gatito musito otro "miau" y felizmente salto de la cama y siguiendo al ruso el cual se detuvo en otra habitación de aquel lugar……se colocó al lado y se le quedo viendo el bicolor lo vio y luego le señalo la cama y dijo "tu duermes allí", entonces el neko observó la cama un rato, es por ello que no noto cuando el otro se separo de su lado dejándolo solo en aquel cuarto.

Hiwatari aprovechó que el otro se encontraba distraído para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya cerro la puerta con llave y se acostó en su tálamo dispuesto a dormir, mas como a menos de 5 minutos escucho un sonido para ser precisos un –PLUM- y un quejido después de eso, al parecer el minino cuando se vio solo corrió a la habitación del bicolor, lo que este no tomó en cuenta era que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y pensando que se encontraba entre abierta como en la otra ocasión choco inevitablemente con esta………sus ojitos eran dos espirales se sentó en el piso y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro se acercó a la puerta del oji carmín y maulló audiblemente, espero un poco y al no ver respuesta, todo cabizbajo, sus ojitos algo aguados y sus orejitas gachas se apoyó en la puerta acurrucándose en esta disponiéndose a dormir allí…………El ojí carmín escucho los maullidos del otro más haciendo oídos sordos cerro fuertemente sus ojos intentando dormir, entonces escucho algo recargarse contra su puerta y luego le precedió el silencio,

"Hmf" siseo para luego cerrar sus orbes, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando sus orbes escarlatas nuevamente se encontraban abiertas y viendo hacia la puerta, observando como por la parte baja se colaba la luz en una sección y en la otra no, señal indiscutible de que el neko seguía allí…….. "HMF……que acaso piensa quedarse allí toda la noche" vociferó el soviético, entonces pasaron los segundo, minutos y la horas en las cuales el chico no pudo despegar su mirada de la puerta observando como aquella sombra no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

"Esto no puedes ser" dijo el bicolor y dejo salir un audible suspiro "estoy enloqueciendo" volvió a prorrumpir y luego se quito las sabanas de encima para salir de su cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación……..al tomar el picaporte, se detuvo un segundo, más luego nuevamente cerro sus ojos impasible y giro el mismo.

El pelinegro se encontraba recargado de aquella puerta la cual lo separaba de su soviético, se encontraba adormilado, sus ojitos se le cerraban, más de repente de la nada sintió como algo cedía y como él caía de espaldas al suelo…….luego observo atento al ojí-carmín que lo miraba desde arriba, muy inocente dijo "miau" y le sonrió al otro mas lo único que recibió fue un vamos y observó como el otro se dirigía a su tálamo……así que levantándose rápidamente siguió al soviético, el cual se encontraba ya en la cama , entonces el se quedo quietito viendo a Hiwatari……..Mas el otro lo observo y dijo "que haces allí parado….que esperas sube" ni el mismo creía lo que acababa de decir era mas que un hecho perdió totalmente la razón.

El minino inclinó un poco su cabeza pero luego cerro sus orbes y le sonrió al otro para posteriormente subirse a el tálamo de Hiwatari y acurrucarse al lado de este, más sintió como era empujado a un lado por el otro quien diciéndole un "quédate allí" se dio media vuelta dándole así la espalda, los ojos del minino destellaron con algo de tristeza mas lo que hizo fue simplemente acercarse a la espalda del otro sin apoyarse de el, una sonrisa se dibujo en su inocente y tierno rostro, se encontraba realmente feliz, por estar tan cerca del oji-carmín y así se arrebujo para luego quedarse dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol se colaban, alumbrando aquella habitación, una no muy grande, para ser preciso con el espacio necesario, equipada con lo indispensable un closet, un pequeño mueble en donde se encontraban recargadas algunas ropas, la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba una lámpara, un reloj el cual marcaba las 09:00 AM y un teléfono; y claro ningún cuarto esta completo sin su tálamo y esta es la que llama nuestra atención ya que en la misma se encontraba entre la sabana una gran bulto, pero si nos acercamos bien, nos sorprenderíamos ante la imagen que se nos presenta……… y es que en dicho lugar se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno encima del otro (XD no piensen mal) el primero de una hermosa cabellera bicolor el cual se encontraba abrazando afanosamente algo y dormía placenteramente, ya que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro; y él segundo, un muy curioso muchacho ya que este poseía cola y orejas de gato, este se encontraba sobre el bicolor; su pechos se encontraban junto sus piernas enredadas, la colita de minino se encontraba enroscada en la pierna derecha de Hiwatari y la cabecita de este descansaba en el pecho, que le sirvió al parecer de almohada en la noche (O.ó se entiende)

El minino al sentir los rayos del sol dar en su cara hizo un gesto de molestia y comenzó a mover sus orejitas las cuales, al él estar recostado sobre el pecho de Hiwatari estas se encontraban en la cara del mismo.

El Bicolor apretó sus ojos no queriendo despertar, se sentía tan bien, nunca había dormido así, tan calido y suave, mas al sentir algo esponjoso en su cara y aparte que se movía con insistencia, el ruso fue abriendo lentamente sus amatista topándose con algo peludo blanco y negro, bajo su mirada y vio algo que lo dejo impactado, su cara se puso de mil color y …

"QUE! DEMONIOS" prorrumpió al tiempo que intento moverse más se enredó con las sabanas y las piernas del otro, esto produjo que ambos chicos cayesen al suelo, siendo Hiwatari quien amortiguara la caída del minino, el cual aun medio adormilado abrió sus ojitos y bostezo mostrando sus curiosos colmillitos, luego observo el cuarto, y en su cara se dibujo una curiosa expresión de duda al verse en el suelo, mas al escuchar un HMF dirigió sus orbes a donde provenía el sonido encontrándose con el bicolor debajo de él.

En el rostro del pelinegro se formo una encantadora expresión, musito un "MIAU" y algo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre restregó su mejilla con la del otro a la par que ronroneaba…….por otro lado Hiwatari se encontraba de todo los colores, que demonios había pasado como termino de esa manera con el chico y lo más importante PORQUE RAYOS ESTABA SE ESTABA SONROJANDO!...un suspiro salió de sus labios y como otras veces, nuevamente tomó al chico de los hombros y lo aparto a un lado, se levanto tomo su ropa, musito un quédate allí y salió de la habitación dejando aun pelinegro bastante confundido

"MIAU" fue lo que escucho el bicolor antes de salir del cuarto.

Para cuando regreso a la habitación se encontró con que el chico pelinegro lo esperaba sentado en la cama meneando su colita alegre y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, una escena realmente adorable, más el ruso desvió su mirada y bufo audiblemente………… -BRRGGGG- fue el sonido que llamo la atención del bicolor quien dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía dicho sonido y se encontró con un lindo neko sonrojado con la cabeza gacha

"Hn" siseó y luego "ven" dijo seriamente para darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por el neko que aun mantenía el sonrojo en sus carrillos……para cuando este llego a la cocina, se encontró con que el bicolor tenia dos platos y dos vasos de leche en la mesa, se quedo observando como el ruso se movía de un lado a otro sacando cosas y colocándolas aquí y allá.

Después de poner el ultimo plato sobre la mesa, el ruso-japonés volteó a ver al felino que se encontraba estático en el umbral de la puerta "te vas a quedar allí todo el dia" dijo y recibió por respuesta que el otro inclinara su cabeza hacia el lado derecho en señal de desconcierto; un suspiro salió de sus labios y "ven" ordeno a lo que el gatito obedientemente se acerco "siéntate" le dijo señalando la silla.

El minino le obedeció a la orden y se sentó en la silla que se le había indicado, entonces dirigió sus orbes al oji-carmesí………por su parte Hiwatari se encontraba con su mano cubriendo parte de su rostro y una gota que caía sobre su cabeza (u.úU) y es que el nuca se imaginaria que se sentaría de esa manera, pero debió haberlo pensando el chico actúa hasta los momentos como un gato, era algo lógico que se sentara de cuartas partes en la silla…….restándole importancia a la curiosa forma de sentarse del neko, él tomo asiento y……esperen un momento, porque no estaba comiendo y ahora que le pasaba, porque lo miraba tanto, será que…..no! no podía ser, era el colmo, otro suspiro salió de sus labios "come" dijo y recibió como respuesta un miau

El minino observaba los alimentos, al joven bicolor quien comía en actitud solemne y con perfecta educación, vio la comida y luego observo a Hiwatari, repitió esta operación tres veces más; e imitando lo que hacia el bicolor tomo el vaso de leche y le lo tomo, y así fue como el pequeño neko comió los alimentos copiando lo que el ruso hacia, ya que, el no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había que hacer.

El resto de la mañana paso tranquila, bueno si se le podría decir tranquilo al hecho de que el ruso se la paso, separando a cierto chico felino que estaba empeñado en estar muy pero muy cerca para el gusto del ruso y para colmo se la pasaba saltando sobre el restregando su mejilla con la tatuada del ruso……oh! si! fue una mañana muy normal………ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras el gatito, lo observaba detenidamente, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, dedicada solo para el ojí-carmin, esta de mas decir que este hecho tenia un tanto incomodo al bicolor, más agudizando todos su sentidos estaba lista para lo que viniese, y es que por el rabillo de su ojo pudo observar como el neko se movió ligeramente y eso solo significaba una cosa, u.úUu

RING RING (¬¬U sonido del teléfono)

El bicolor se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a contestar el aparatejo, dejando a un neko confundido en el suelo, quien justamente antes de que se levantara el oji-camin, estaba apunto se lanzársele para abrazarlo

NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS!...un fuerte grito retumbó por el lugar y otro seguió a ese…..NO PIENSO HACERLO!

Esos gritos alertaron al pequeño minino, que se incorporo del suelo y veía curiosamente el lugar donde se había ido Hiwatari y por donde en estos momentos los gritos retumbaba……..-PLAM- fue el fuerte sonido que hizo al colgar, se encontraba molesto, se dirigió nuevamente a la estancia, encontrándose con un muy confundido neko que lo miraba desde el piso, se acercó al sillón y tomó el libro que hace un par de minutos había estado leyendo, su vista se clavó en este y apretando su puño con tal fuerza que hizo sus nudillos se volvieran blancos y de un impulso arrojó el libro contra la pared, para luego sentarse aun con los puños fuertemente apretados y sus ojos cerrados…….-´que se creía ese viejo…….si por la mente de ese fósil llego a pasar que el haría lo que le estaban pidiendo que equivocado estaba, JAH!´-...esos eran los pensamientos de Hiwatari hasta que sintió como algo se recargaba sobre sus piernas y abriendo sus ojos, estos solo pudieron abrirse, más ante lo que se presentaba

El dulce minino recargó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hiwatari, con una expresión totalmente abatida, sus ojitos algo vidriosos y su orejitas gachas, daban un aire lastimero y sumamente enternecedor, el pequeño minino no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar se encontraba mirando fijamente al otro………en cambio por la cabeza de Hiwatari pasaron un millón de cosas mas lo que en estos momentos, ocupaba su mente era una solo pregunta porque, el chico estaba triste, abatido, era como si estuviese preocupado por él……JAH! suena gracioso alguien preocupándose por él, sin querer recibir algo o con doble intensión, claro estaba Tala su amigo, pero después nadie todos eran una partida de idiotas interesados en sacarle algo…….pero ahora, era diferente ese rostro, sus ojos vidriosos, simplemente no lo comprendía……..PORQUE?...

Y por impulso el bicolor elevó su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla del oji-ambarino y la junto con esta, sintiendo la suave y calida piel del otro, ese contacto le provoco una especie de choque eléctrico y llevado por un impulso comenzó a acariciar tenuemente ese suave carrillo……..el oriental cerro sus ojitos y se quedo quietecito, mientras hiwatari lo acariciaba, estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que algo increíble para el bicolor sucedió, ya no se encontraba molesto, al contrario una sensación de tranquilidad se extendía por todo su cuerpo, estando así, con ese chico junto a el, era muy agradable, era algo……NO que estaba pensando!

Y agitando su cabeza, intento sacar esas locas ideas, mas su mano aun seguía pegada a la mejilla del oriental…….el minino miraba atento, los movimientos del oji carmín, y sintió como este detenía sus caricias es por ello que él se apego más a la mano del otro y comenzó a restregarse contra esta.

El ruso se quedo inmóvil ante esta escena………y alzando su mano la despegó de la mejilla del minino quien abrió sus orbes para observarlo fijamente, pero estas se cerraron nuevamente cuando el soviético, la puso sobre su cabeza y comenzó nuevamente otra tanda de carisias……. "dime estabas preocupado…." y algo hizo que se detuviera en seco y dejara su tarea, el chino simplemente se le quedo viendo expectante.

Lo que en estos momentos pasaba por la mente de Hiwatari nadie lo creería, sus orbes se encontraban fijas en el chico que se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en sus muslos y el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo, era extraño pero le había llegado esa ansiedad por saberlo…..como se llamaba este chico?...bueno según en las condiciones como lo encontró lo más seguro es que aun no tuviera nombre, pero como se referiría a él.

"Dime como te llamas" mas que una pregunta al gatito, esta era dirigida al viento "no tienes nombre verdad" dijo para volver a propinarle sus carisias

El pequeño neko simplemente contesto con un miau, y se removió un poco serrando sus ojitos y moviendo sus orejitas

Sintió como el cuerpo del neko se removía un poco y un ligero destello proveniente de su cuello llamo su atención, así que dirigiendo su mano izquierda tomó lo que provocaba dichos destellos, era aquella chapa que colgaba del cuello del pelinegro, aquella que intento ver mas de cerca…….la observó un rato de lejos y luego la volteó encontrándose con una inscripción que decía RE-I152

"RE-I" pronunció "Rei" y el maullido del chico que se encontraba en el suelo llamo su atención, en su rostro se encontraba plasmada una gran sonrisa y su colita se ondeaba alegremente

"Así que te llamas Rei" dijo, y el pequeño minino cerro sus ojitos y pego su mejilla a las piernas del bicolor para comenzar a restregarse en estas…….pero en esta ocasión Hiwatari no hizo nada para detener esta acción………

TBC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

n0n termineeeee! Bueno se que me tarde un poco (¬¬ si, si me tarde mucho, ya sé) pero la verdad la inspiración no me llegaba y tampoco tenia mucho tiempo que digamos para escribir, pero al fin actualice n.n eso es lo que cuenta ne!...¬¬ como verán sigo con mi etapa cursi O.ó aunque ya se me esta pasando XD creo que eso es malo para este fic XPP

Bueno que les pareció, ustedes me dicen solo tienen que dejarme un Review allí pueden decir todo lo que quieran, insultarme, regañarme, decirme que no sirvo (u.ú aunque eso ya lo sé) lo que sea, también si tienen alguna duda n.n…..

Y bueno que tal? n.n y que pensaron esta vio mucho Inuyasha y ya se traumo……u.ú pues NOP! aunque, se me ocurrió que o.o debería irme a Japón y hacer NEKOYASHA XDDDD que le parece, no es mala idea XPP EEEHHH! talvez un fic y el reparto seria el siguiente

Él neko como Nekoyasha XD pues quien más

Kai como Kaigome XD

Bryan como el monje Bryangoku (le va como anillo al dedo el papel XDDDD)

Tala como Talango (oka ese so se escucha tan bien u.ú)

Boris como Borisku (XD otro que nació para el papel)

Brooklyn como Brooklynmaru (XD)

Takao como Takaoppou (¬¬U se supone que es la copia barata de shippou, u.ú ey! no me culpen a veces ese zorrito es medio fastidioso)

Max como Maxira (XD los dos son adorable tanto Kyrara como Maxie)

y Kai de la primera temporada como Kaikyo XDDDDD (u.ú bueno no me culpen tienen que parecerse ne! además a quien esperaban que pusiera O.ó a Heero a ver Heekyo XD ay! le queda)

Bueno y allí esta el reparto XD y me acabo de dar cuenta de algo XDDD soy una persona con serio problemas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (riéndose como maniática) o.o…..9.9 eeeehhhh….n.n bueno que dicen un fic de eso jajajaja, claro que si quieren cambiar el reparto, también se puede jajajajajajaja XDDDD

Ahora después de mi pequeño episodio (XD) u.ú vamos a responder sus maravillosos y hermosos review, PRIMERO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, LOS ADORO TToTT TANTOO

**Claudel Kurayami** jeje n.n HOLA, que bueno que mi fic te gustara, pero la respuesta a tus pregunta la veras mas adelante, así que paciencia……..n.ñUu perdona la demora TT-TT la verdad no tenia nadita de inspiración, aparte los estudios me traen loca u.ú intentaré no abandonar mis fic o.o pero que me dices tu niña no hemos tenido noticias tuyas

**NeKoT**: n0n PREVIET! Bueno jeje n.ñUu creo que me tarde mucho y veo que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ¬¬ sabes algo, nop te las diré MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DD sufre (como me tienes a mi TToTT)naaaaahhh! déjame es otro lapsos mental n.nUU…..bueno tus preguntas serán respondida a lo largo de la historia (aunque n.ñUu si te digo la verdad, ni yo se las respuestas jeje 9.9) y aquí tienes la actualización, aunque me faltan otras jiji 9.9……

**Izz **(¬¬Uu se lo dices a una persona que se puso The life is a Dream) n.n eh! eres hermana de mi mana n0n entonces eres mi otra mana!...me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y espero que sigas leyendo y quien sabe tal vez hasta te comience a gustar más ñ.ñ…….cuídate mucho n.n, nos vemos

**Bloodykittycat**: gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen TToTT siento mucho haberme tardado se que esta muuuuuuuyyy retrasado n.n pero lo hice con mucho cariño FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS n.ñUu aunque ya es muy tarde verdad TT0TT perdón…..n.nUu dices genio naaaaahh! talvez una genio del mal, pero XD apesto como escritora, u.ú bueno espero que ya más o menos tengas algo adelantado de Vampires Blade ¬¬ y si, se que estas pensando miren quien habla TToTT

**P.DK: **REPRIMIDA y VIEJA XDDD

¬¬Uu

**Akire777 **jajaja HOLA n.n…..tienes razón quien no querría al kot, y si en las que se metió Kai MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA……o.o….9.9 eeeehhh!...n.n estas en lo correcto como lo primero que vió el neko fue al fenikkusu pues es algo así como su amo y n.n tienes todas la razón no se le va a despegar MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (n.ñUu sorry un lapsos) u.ú lastima verdad! Kai te ganó XD…….Bueno espero que el capi te haya gustado (aunque quedo mal u.ú) ¬¬ bueno ya que hablas de mi estado (asquerosamente cursi faceta) te diré u.ú que aun no se me pasa TToTT…..ñ.ñ pero haré lo posible por poner mucho lime y o.o sobre el lemmon aun no me decido así que pongámoslo en veremos te parece n.n……muchísimas gracias, nos vemos cuídate

_If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare_


End file.
